


And They Will All Agree (I'm a Suffocator)

by RyanTheTwit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTheTwit/pseuds/RyanTheTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's been drinking every night, going out god knows where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Will All Agree (I'm a Suffocator)

“And where have you been?” Michael asked, his arms crossed and his face contorted. His finger were clenching and unclenching his arm, and an expression that could only be described as “pissed-off” was on his face. He was wearing sweatpants and an old, faded t-shirt that was wrinkled. His hair hasn’t been brushed, and his glasses were lopsided.

Gavin, on the other hand, was wearing a button front and slacks. His sunglasses were perched on his head, which was mussed up as if someone ran their hands through it, and his eyes were bloodshot. His stance was lax and approachable, but he was swaying. The smell of alcohol came off Gavin in waves and made Michael’s nose crinkle. Gavin’s shirt wasn’t buttoned up properly, and Michael could see hickeys peeking out from the collar of his shirt.

“I’ve- I’ve been out,” Gavin slurred, his accent thick and heavy on Michael’s ears. He stumbled past Michael with barely a glance and headed straight for the liquor cabinet. The smell of beer wrapped Michael like a blanket. He grit his teeth.

“Where exactly?” Michael asked. He turned around to face Gavin who had collapsed into the chair on the island of their apartment. The t.v. in the living room played softly in the background.

Gavin poured himself a glass of whiskey and squinted at Michael. “I told you; I’ve been out.” He pointed at Michael with the glass of some of the whiskey slopped over the edge. Gavin didn’t register the spillage and took a sip of the liquor. His eyes were hazy and looked right through Michael.

Michael uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists at his side. “I know!” he said angrily, his neck flushing with color and crawling up his neck. “I heard the first time; I heard yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that!” His voice was rising in volume. “You’ve been out almost everyday!”

The t.v. behind him played a news broadcast. “An unknown man exploded a bar for unknown reasons. The man seems to be in his 20’s with blonde hair. He was last seen wearing a purple shirt and black pants. Seven have died, and fifteen were injured. Police advise-” Michael tuned out the rest.

“A bar? A fucking bar?!” Michael threw his hands up in the air and let out a groan of frustration. He stomped over to Gavin, not caring that the apartment below him would send complaints, and ripped open Gavin’s shirt. Buttons went flying everywhere. Gavin let out a shriek and fell off the chair.

“W-what the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” Gavin yelled, getting up. Michael grabbed the front of Gavin’s shirt and slammed him against the cabinets.

“You’ve been out drinking and fucking whores for days, and you never tell me! And from the state of your stinking breath, you’ve been smoking,” Michael said, his voice now low and dangerous. His hand gripped Gavin’s shirt tighter.

“Let me go, Michael!” Gavin squawked. Michael used his free hands to scratch at the hickeys.

“You let other whore touch you and fuck you senseless,” Michael hissed. Angry, red marks rose up on Gavin’s skin. “You’ve been out blowing shit up and wrecking havoc.” Michael slammed Gavin’s head against the cabinets before letting him slump to the floor, cluching his head in pain. “We left what we could, Gavin, and you’re bringing everything back!” Michael walked back a couple steps before talking again.

“We left the crew, we left the life because you wanted to do something that won’t shorten our lifespans to days!” Michael bit his lip as his nails dug into his palm. Gavin scowled at him and pushed himself off the floor. “But here you fucking are, blowing shit up!” Gavin reached for his glass again.

Michael snapped.

He slapped the glass out of Gavin’s hand, and it shattered everywhere. Whiskey soaked the bottom of Michael’s pants, and glass stuck into his skin.

“Listen to me for once in your dynamite and whore filled life!” he screamed. Michael snatched his hoodie from the back of the couch and marched to the door. His breaths came heavy and so did the words that spilled from his lips.

“Unless you get your shit together, we’re over.”

Michael slammed the door shut behind him and fished the keys from his pocket. He’ll drive to Los Santos and hope that one of the safe houses were still empty. Until then, it’ll be quiet.

 

 


End file.
